villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Butch Gilzean
Butch Gilzean is a character in the DC Show Gotham and was the second-in-command to Fish Mooney in the Falcone crime family, before being brainwashed to serve her former umbrella boy Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin. However he was reconditioned by Theo and Tabitha Galavan to betray Penguin in the second season. Butch becomes crime boss and goes into partnership with Tabitha following her brother's death. Near the end of the second season, he forms an alliance with Penguin after they kill a resurrected Theo Galavan for stabbing Tabitha and putting her into a coma. He is played by Drew Powell. Biography Working for Fish Mooney Butch Gilzean works for Fish Mooney under Carmine Falcone and is loyal to her. He is first seen when Fish is beating someone up accused of stealing from her, but stops to tend to Harvey Bullock and detective James Gordon. Butch encourages her umbrella boy Oswald Cobblepot to give the man a beating, however tells him to calm down when he gets too over excited with the torture. It is eventually broken up by James Gordon who checks in on them and he gets Oswald to drop the bat. When James turns up at the club to question Fish over the Wayne murders and the fact the wrong man is set up, he is knocked out and taken to a warehouse to be gutted. When Harvey attempts to save him and threatens Fish that if she kills him he will be forced to take her out, she orders Butch over the phone to hang Harvey up next to Jim and have him gutted, which Butch does. However Don Falcone arrives and shoots down Butch's men, and tells him that if Fish wants to kill police she has to come straight to him first. Falcone then leaves Butch alive and takes James away for a talk. Brainwashed to serve Cobblepot When Oswald reveals Fish's plans to takeover the crime family, her and Butch are taken away to be taught a lesson. Butch escapes and rescues Fish and they head back to the club to confront Oswald. But Carmine's hitman Victor Zsasz arrives with his henchwomen and chases down the pair of them. Butch helps Fish escape through a window but is captured by Victor. Over the next week he is taken to Victor's basement, tortured and brainwashed to serve Oswald. Butch is returned to Oswald in order to help run the night club. Sometime later Fish returns to Gotham and makes an alliance with Don Sal Maroni to kill Carmine Falcone so they can rule Gotham. Carmine is strung up along with Gordon and Cobblepot to be killed and Butch is happy to reunite with Fish, although he is confused due to his conditioning and goes to lie down, which makes Fish angrier at Cobblepot for Butch being hurt. When a bloody war breaks out after Fish kills Maroni, she faces off with Cobblepot on the warehouse roof. Butch arrives armed, but conflicted over who to shoot he ends up shooting both Fish and Cobblepot. Butch collapses and an injured Fish comforts him, but she ends up being pushed from the roof by Cobblepot and presumably killed. A month after Mooney's death Butch continues to serve Cobblepot in his crime family after Falcone left town after the mob war. Failed Undercover When Cobblepot's mother is kidnapped by the corrupt Theo Galavan in order to make him carry out hits on his competitors wanting to run for mayor, Butch assists Cobblepot in wiping out one of the candidates. When Cobblepot worries over his mother, Butch assures him they will get her back. However, despite killing off Theo's competitors, Butch breaks it to Oswald that they still haven't got her back, causing Oswald to go into a rage. Cobblepot comes up with the idea to put Butch undercover into Theo's organisation. Cobblepot chops off Butch's hand to try and make it look like Butch will genuinely betray Cobblepot. Although Theo apparently hires him, he later reveals to Butch he knows he is still loyal to Penguin. Theo calls in his sister Tabitha who gets into a fight with Butch and later overpowers him. On Theo's orders she then gets to work to "fix" the conditioning. Later on a scraped and hurt Butch returns to Cobblepot, revealing his mother is located at the waterfront. Arriving at the waterfront they discover his mother behind bars. Theo and Tabitha appeared and Cobblepot ordered Butch to shoot them dead, however due to him being reconditioned to now be loyal to them Butch guns down two bodyguards working for Cobblepot. Although Tabitha unlocks the door to let Gertrud out, she stabs her in the back when she embraces Cobblepot, killing her much to the shock of Butch. Theo orders Butch to kill Cobblepot and dump both their bodies, but Cobblepot taunts Theo that he won't do the dirty work himself. Theo decides to execute Cobblepot himself, but he stabs Theo in the neck and escapes. Butch is later visited by Gordon and Bullock who want to know where Penguin is. Butch tells them that is isn't Penguin's lap dog anymore and asks them to leave if they do not have a warrant. They are interrupted when Zsasz arrives with a horde of killers to kill Butch. Zsasz, waiting outside of the dinner Butch is in, states that everyone who leaves now will not be harmed whereas everyone who stays will die. This leads to Butch's men deserting, leaving their boss and friend alone. Gordon than ties Butch to the heater, stating that they will leave Butch here for Zsasz if he does not talk. Butch reveals that Galavan orchestrated Penguins attacks and forced him by threatening his mother. Before Butch can reveal more, Zsasz starts his attack. While Bullock and Gordon fight off the attackers, Butch escapes. King of Gotham After the death of Theo Galavan and the manhunt for Cobblepot, Butch takes over control over Gotham's criminal underworld. After killing a rival with a device newly strapped to his arm, a drill, he is visited by Tabitha Galavan who tries to seduce him to become her partner in crime. Although Butch at first manages to fend her off, he eventually succumbs to her seducing. While they kiss, they are spied on by Selina. Butch is eventually, much to his astonishment, visited by Penguin. He is immediately taken by Butch's men and Tabitha jumps up to kill him but Butch stops her. Penguin claims that Arkham changed him and that he came to visit because he wanted to meet an old friend. Tabitha and Butch are awed, considering that Penguin brainwashed Butch, cut off his hand and murdered Theo. However, they find out that Penguin genuinely means it and is not even provoked after Tabitha insults his mother. Butch then orders his men to release Penguin, claiming that they were because they all lost something important to them. Tabitha claims that she won't allow Penguin to leave without some punishment so Butch allows her to tar and feather him. Penguin sees this as a joke and leaves Butch's place in high spirits. Butch's nephew Sonny is later robbed by Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. Both are captured and Sonny calls Butch to come immediately. Butch is busy however, and both children escape after beating up Sonny and his gang. Deal with Penguin After finding out that Theo is still around, Tabitha leaves Butch and after some convincing decides to join Gordon. During this partnership Tabitha is stabbed by Theo and delivered to a hospital where she is visited by a grieving Butch. In the hospital, Butch spots Penguin and despite them parting on good terms, Butch sees that his former master's intentions are far from good. Butch warns Penguin not to lay a hand on her, but Penguin admits that although Tabitha stabbed his mother in the back, he doesn't have plans to kill her because he sees Theo as the real issue. Penguin convinces Butch to help him make Theo pay since they've all suffered because of him. Butch agrees, but makes Penguin promise to leave both him and Tabitha alone afterwards. Penguin and Butch find Theo at Wayne Manor where he's trying to achieve his original goal to kill Bruce Wayne. Gordon defends Bruce by shooting Galavan, but his armor is able to shield him from harm. Penguin approaches Jim and tells the latter that bullets won't be able to kill monsters such as Galavan and that for next time, bring the right "tools" for the job if he plans to deal with foes that come back. Butch pulls out an RPG Launcher over his shoulders and fires a rocket at Galavan, killing him instantly, ending him for good. With Theo killed once again, Penguin and Butch depart into the night. When Penguin finds out that Hugo Strange is most likely fleeing Arkham, Penguin, Butch and henchmen await the truck. Butch shoots at the truck with a minigun, effectively crashing it, but is horrified when not Hugo Strange but Fish Mooney steps out of the cabin. With a ushered "No" Butch turns around and leaves the scene along with Oswald's remaining henchmen. Hunt for Fish Penguin's henchman once more, Butch accompanies him to the GCPD where a press conference is held. Penguin warns the citizens of Gotham that no one is safe while Fish Mooney is still at large. While leaving, Oswald stops to talk to Jim, revealing his surprise that Jim has not already tracked down Mooney. Gordon tells Oswald that he has not made it worth his while and leaves. Butch jokes about Gordon playing the hard man, but Oswald says that Jim had a point. The two then head to the nightclub owned by Barbara and Tabitha, who broke up with Butch. As he is still in love with her, Butch acts foolish when Tabitha greets him, to the point that Oswald sends him to the bar while he talks to Tabitha and Barbara. Oswald silently tells Tabitha that he offered Butch to kill Tabitha in order to raise his spirits and that he still would gladly do so, given that Tabitha killed his mother. However, he does not as Butch is still hoping that the two would somehow get back together. At the bar, Selina Kyle sits next to Butch. Butch sends her away, as she is too young to be in a nightclub. After Selina is gone, Penguin sits next to Butch. He tells him that Butch should get over Tabitha and that Selina just stole his wallet. Later, Penguin and Butch are called back to the nightclub where Tabitha and Barbara were attacked by three gangsters. These gangsters had only held back because they thought Penguin was protecting Tabitha and Barbara, as the deal did not come to pass they thought the protection was over. The only surviving mobstewr. Penguin brokers a deal between the women and the mobster, as the club is indeed on his territory. It is revealed that Butch hired the mobster in the hopes that Tabitha would come back to him for protection. A deeply annoyed Penguin shoots the mobster with Butch's gun and tells the two women to keep their club. However, before leaving he makes it clear that Tabitha is only alive because of Butch and the moment Butch gives the word, Tabitha will be killed. The nightclub is later attacked by three mobsters who claim that the club is on their territory. Tabitha sneaks in and slices the throats of two of the men while Barbara beats one unconscious with his own gun. The two call Oswald, who arrives with Butch. The remaining mobster claims that they attacked because they though Oswald was not protecting the club anymore. Barbara however realises that the man was sent by Butch, who had hoped that the threat would bring Tabitha back to him. Annoyed, Oswald shoots the mobster. He also tells Tabitha that she is only alive because Butch has not given him permission to kill her yet. Trivia *Drew Powell was promoted to regular for season 2. *Butch having a weapon attached to his stump appears to be a reference to Ash Williams from The Evil Dead franchise, who had lost his hand and uses the stump to attach weapons. This appears to be supported as Barbara Kean suggests attaching a chainsaw, Ash's most iconic weapon of choice. *Despite disliking Penguin for killing Fish and being brainwashed to work for him, Butch is still clearly shocked when Theo has his mother killed. **Butch later seems to forgive Penguin for his past actions and makes a deal for them to work together to take down a resurrected Theo Galavan. Butch then willingly works for Penguin following this and becomes his second-in-command once again and takes orders from him. Episode appearances Gallery Butch Gotham.jpg|Butch's first appearance. ZsaszStopsButch.png|Butch is held at gunpoint by Zsasz ButchHandless.png|Butch with his hand cut off ButchBetraysOswald.png|Butch betrays Penguin Butch-0.png|Butch as the new King of Gotham ButchPenguinTheo.png|Butch kills Theo ButchBadassOnceMore.png|Butch attacks the Indian Hill truck Butch Gilzean Season 3 Promo.png|Promotional picture for Butch in Season 3 Video Gotham - Fish Mooney kills Sal Maroni Gotham 2x20-Penguin brings flowers for Tabitha Gotham 2x20-Butch blows up Azrael Navigation Category:Gotham Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighter Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:DC Villains Category:Delusional Category:Protective Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:In love villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Wealthy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil